Anemia is a blood condition indicated by detection of low hemoglobin, low hematocrit, low packed cell volume, and/or the oxygen-carrying capacity in the blood. Anemia is the most common blood disorder in the United States, affecting over 3 million people a year. Anemia is independently associated with poorer health outcomes in people with chronic diseases, including an increased risk of developing cardiac disease and an increased risk of mortality in end stage renal disease patients. The annual cost of underlying diseases for people with concurrent anemia of chronic disease (ACD) is double that of people with chronic diseases without ACD. Thus, anemic diseases are implicated in a widespread public health problem. Types of anemia include inherited forms, such as thalassemia and sickle cell anemia, those in which red blood cell (RBC) production is low, those in which red blood cells are abnormal in shape or size, and those in which red blood cells undergo elevated rates of cell death. Symptoms of anemia include fatigue, weakness, pale or yellowish skin, irregular heartbeats, shortness of breath, dizziness or lightheadedness, chest pain, cold hands and feet, and headache. Anemia can further be associated with the risk of developing heart problems, severe fatigue, pregnancy complications, and death. Anemia can impair cognitive development and reduce physical work capacity. Risk for anemic conditions is associated with a diet lacking in certain vitamins, intestinal disorders, menstruation, pregnancy, family history of anemia, blood diseases, autoimmune disorders, alcoholism, exposure to toxic chemicals, chronic inflammation, the use of some medications, and poor health arising from chronic conditions.